Le rose sono rosse, le viole sono blu, Cure Viola Cultivated!
Intro Theme* P-R-E! (YES!) C-U-R-E! C-U-L! T-I-V! A-TION! (WOO!) We are.... We are Cultivation! We are.... PreCure Cultivation! Futari Wa PreCure! Cul-tiv-a-tion! Come on everybody, let's start a friendship garden today! Committed to saving the world everyday! Let's sing, this wonderful song of love, as we cultivate our dreams! CUL-TIV-A-TION! Pretty, sophisticated, diverse, strong, and oh so lovable, The Pretty Cures always achieve the impossible! If we are united, then we are unstoppable, and Cultivictory will never be improbable! C! Stands for Confident! U! Stands for United! L! Stands for Lively! T! Stands for Tantalizing! I! Stands for Ingenuous! V! Stands for Victorious! A! Stands for Assiduous! T! Stands for Tresaured! I! Stands for Intrepid! and ON! Stands for ON! THE! MOVE! P-R-E! (YES!) C-U-R-E! C-U-L! T-I-V! A-TION! (WOO!) We are.... We are Cultivation! We are.... PreCure Cultivation! Futari Wa PreCure! Cul-tiv-a-tion! *End of Theme* Today's Episode: Le rose sono rosse, le viole sono blu, Cure Viola Cultivated! It's Wednesday, August 31, 2011 in Stormguard. 14 year old fashionista Imani Moretti wakes up, brushes her teeth and combs her hear at the same time, showers, eats her breakfast, puts on her black, red and yellow school uniform, prepares to go to school. She designed a dress and a pair of pants with the Italian flags on, and she is about to go to school. "Siete pronti per la scuola (Are you ready for school), Mario?" Agnese Baldelli called from near the front door. "Sì!" Mario responded as he went downstairs. He is also wearing his school uniform. "Siete pronti per la scuola (Are you ready for school), Imani?" Both called her. "Uhhh.... give me a minute." Imani tries to find something to hold up her designed clothes so that it doesn't get dirty. "Now, Imani. You don't want to be late for school." "Alright!" Imani found a bag and put her designed clothes in there and rushes downstairs. "So you got the clothes?" Agnese asked. "Yes I do, sis." Imani responded and smiled. "Good, now come on, let's go!" Aggy grabs her sister's wrist and they go to the car. Lately, Imani has been feeling uneasy. Everything she had designed was shot down rudely by the fashion club leader Lowri Ota. (Flashback to 2 days ago) Imani showed her a had with viola flowers. "Terrible work!" Lowri shouted. "The flowers look sloppy on that hat!" (time skip: 10 minutes) Imani shows Lowri a white kimono with black stripes, and the fashion club leader laughs. (Back to Reality) "Agnese... Mario... I'm scared." "Now don't be scared... I started out just like you." Agnese says. "I was a terrible designer when I started out, but when I met Hideo Genda in my days at A-OS, he gave me tips on how to be a better designer, and here I am today, running my own fashion magazine company. She held up the September 2011 edition of CVAKI and looks at page 21, which has her posing and blowing bubbles in front of the Stormguard city skyline wearing a purple shirt with "LOVE" in a gothic font with a heart replacing the O, black pants, black high-heeled sandals, long earrings with purple hearts, and a black hat with a New York Jets logo. And next to the picture is an article about how she created the company. "Agnese, I LOVE IT." Mario uttered, while taking the book from her and reading it. "Someday, I want to be a great designer like you." Imani said while relaxing on the chair, but still feeling uneasy. "Like I said, it takes time, and hard work, and you'll be like me." Agnese responded. They drove off to Adler. When she entered school, she was shocked to see everybody dress casually, as she felt like the only one In her first class of the day, which is Intermediate German I with Mr. Johannes Bieber (no he ain't related to Justin Bieber) at 8:00, and Algebra with Mr. Gottfried Schneider at 9:00. Then it was off to the cafeteria in the basement, where there was fresh schnitzels on order for only 230 yen. When she got her food, she went to sit down with Togy, Karai, Kokumotsu, Taima, Mario, Bernie van der Berg, Marianna Namath and Colleen Lane at a table. "Hey, it's Imani!" Togy saw her and waved at her. "Shalom!" "Konichiwa Imani!" Taima says. "Konichiwa!" - Koku "Hola!" - Taima "Ciao!" - Mario "Hallo!" - Bernie, Marianna and Colleen. "Hallo everybody." Imani said. she took her seat and ate her food. "That Schnitzel hit the spot. I wish I can cook German food like that. It's too bad Rochelle is terrible at cooking German food. HAHAHA!" Bernie laughed at how bad she overcooked a Weinkraut. "To be fair It's her first time cooking German food.." Mario said, as he shrugged. "She's only been familiar with Japanese food along with Italian, Caribbean and French food.. Hey, I had trouble cooking food, one time I nearly burned the house down." (Flashback to March 28, 1 day before Togarashi met them, and 1 day before Imani's 14th birthday.) Lots of smoke was seen in the kitchen, and Mario was coughing heavily. Imani, in her room, smells the smoke. "Oh, Mario is cooking again." She ran downstairs and puts something on her face which looks like a gas mask on. "Next time you cook, try not burning the house down." "Oh whatever Imani." "Oh, my god, Mario! What are you doing?" Agnese arrives in the kitchen. "Uh.. *cough* cooking spaghetti." "That's not how you do it." (time skip to a while later, Agnese turned the stove off, threw the burned spaghetti in the garbage, and puts in a new pack, and cooks it the right way.) "Now THAT'S how you do it." Agnese ate her spaghetti and meatballs. "Well, can you at least give me a tip on how to cook?" "Figure it out." Imani coldly tells Mario. "Hey, why don't you join the cooking club next semester?" Agnese asked Mario. "Sure, I'll do that. No thanks to you Imani." Mario responded, and he glared at her younger sister. (Back to reality) "Hey... guys." Imani puts her head down after seeing Lowri and her sister Gwendolyn Ota in the next table. "Yeah?" All of them respond. "Should I even show my new dress to Lowri? I'm not sure if she is even going to like it." Imani said, becoming increasingly sad. "Don't worry, she'll probably love it." Koku said. "What Mitzi said." Taima and Karai said at the same time, while eating their Bratwurst sandwiches and sushi. "Meh, their sushi tastes kinda stale." Taima said. "Their Japanese food suck, that's why I only order the German foods in this school. "I'll be back, I'm going to wash my hands." She runs to the bathroom. Heading to commercial Eyecatch: Agnese with her fairy, Clementine, eat fruits from Clear Creek Farms, Kawasaki's new farmer's market. Agnese then does a peace gesture and says "We'll be right back!" as the FWPCC logo fades in. Back from commercial Eyecatch: At the Fleet Bank location in Stormguard Mall, the Canadian Bad Boys try and rig the ATM, making it spit out all of the money, but in comes Cure Salt to punch them both. She then poses and says "Y ahora, de vuelta a Pretty Cure!" A small FWPCC logo appears from the right of the screen and slides to the bottom left side." (In the Castle Lair in Shirosekai) "So... A fashion show eh? 2 days from now." Brooks Robinson, in his human form Eli Pena, holds up a flyer. "Oh look, even Adler is joining up." "Hey, Master Kurajo! I got a great idea!" He ran up to the control room, where Kurajo was looking at the Chamber. He showed the big bad the flyer for the fashion show for September 1st. "Perfect." Kurajo said. He grinned and thought of who is going to ruin the show. "I think Heavy D gets a shot. He, Trinity and Heavy D have a lot to prove after disrespecting me the first time." "I agree." Kurajo leaves the control room and enters his bedroom, where he's exercising. "Heavy D!" "Yes... master?" "You impressed me in the last fight vs the Pretty Cures, so I'm giving you another shot to redeem yourself." He showed the Ostrich Castilian the flyer. "There's a fashion show 2 days from now, and you're objective is to use the Black Buccaneer to ruin every single piece of clothing and smash the runway there. Understand?" "Yes, I understand." Heavy D nodded, and he went back to exercising. (In Adler) After washing her hands and finishing her food, Imani heads to Room 209 (the same room as Ms. Strauss's Advanced German class), and she was almost late. The bell literally run one second before she stepped foot inside. Like the rest of the school save for Mario and Imani, Lowri is also dressed down. She's wearing short pants, black flip flops, a black cutout dress, a black watch, black fingernails and a black hat. "Ciao, Lowri." Imani said in an unenthusiastic voice. "Shwmae (Welsh: Hello), Hello Imani." Lowri responded with a smile. She then noticed Imani not being happy. "Oh, what's wrong?" "I'm nervous. I don't even know if I should show my latest design to you because you're gonna shoot it down." "I only shoot it down when I don't sense the love of designing in the dresses, you know that. "But see, I've been trying very hard." "Don't try too hard, trust me. You'll get exhausted." Lowri pats Imani on the back and smiles. "BTW why are you in school uniform? You didn't know it was dress down day?" "Well, haha I didn't get the E-mail, so.." "Don't worry, it's happened to me before as well." Lowri relaxed on her desk chair. "So, what do you have?" Imani slowly pulls her dress out. "Don't be nervous?" The fashion club leader said in a worried state. "Here it is." "Hey, that's actually tidy." Lowri smiled as she took a look at the dress. "Oh thanks!" "But, I don't know if it would look pretty on you, but try it on anyways." Imani tries it on, and walks around a little. "Eh, no offense, since you're italian, but after taking a closer look, the colors don't look so vibrant. They look faint." Lowri says. "What do you mean faint? Those are the exact textile colors of the Italian flag!" Imani shouted. "Also, the strap is too small, and the dress is too formal by the way." "COME ON!" Imani sat down, pouted, crossed her arms and turned her head. "I'm just giving you constructive criticism." "CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM MY ASS! YOU'RE JUST NITPICKING! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU LOWRI!" She got up and ran, but stopped in front of the door when Lowri said: "Hey, wait up, don't leave?" "SHUT UP! Don't talk to me anymore!" Imani screamed back. She opened the door and left and ran back to her house at 11:32. Lowri felt depressed, and cried. "I don't understand? I like that dress she made." (A day later, Imani apologized, and she edited her dress and pants up a little.) (To September 1, at the Moretti's house.) Imani had a pleasant dream about her Adler winning the Fashion Show, but when she woke up and saw the clock, she quickly realized: "I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL!" She quickly did the morning routine (wash skin, brush teeth, comb hair, eat breakfast, put on her clothes, but this time her regular civilian dress, including her Sicilian flag shirt). When she went downstairs, she realized Mario, Guiseppe and Agnese were gone. She went outside to see Lowri Ota fearing for her life, and a Black Buccanneer in the shape of a dress. "DON'T I LOOK FABULOUS!" The BB said while beating up on the Pretty Cures. "Oh man, this thing is tough." Cure Pepper grunted. Lowri was running around, screaming. "HELP ME!" "Hey Lowri, what's going on?" "There's a monster attacking the city! At this rate, the high school fashion show will be canceled." The crying Lowri was running for cover. "That's not good!" "DON'T I LOOK CHIC?" The Black Buccaneer dress was firing flamethrowers, hitting the PRetty Cures and detransforming them. "OW!" Cure Maize cried out. "Uggggh." Cure Cannabis struggled to get up and collapses. "Imani, run." Cure Agrumia implored her sister. But Heavy D appeared behind her. "Don't touch Imani, please." Agrumia fell. Imani dodged, but Heavy D fired a net to trap Lowri. "LOWRI!!!!" Imani shrieked, fearing for Lowri. "OK, MY BLACK BUCCANEER, ROAST HER!" The BB fired its flamethrower. At first, Imani felt powerless, but she decided to do something. She sacrificed her life. "NO! PLEASE! NO! DON'T KILL LOWRI!" She ran up on front of her, with tears streaming on her face. The flame beam got closer. "STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" Heartsease sees Imani, and finds an opportunity. "Now is my chance! She's going to be my new Pretty Cure partner!" She leaped out of Togy's hijab.. "Hey, heartsease, where are you going?" "To be a hero!" And flew in front of Imani and used her flower shield at the last second to send the flame beam upwards. Heartsease sees Imani's heart, and sees that she has Pretty Cure potential. "Thanks for saving me. But, why did you save me?" "Because...." A flower comes out of Imani's heart, and the flower morphs into a Windmill Flower. "Is that a Windmill flower?" Imani asked in shock. "Yup. By the way, you can call me Heartsease." "Oh my god, am I really going to be a Precure?" "Just turn the flower part clockwise, shout 'TIME FOR AGRICULURATION! PRECURE CULTIVATION!' and the rest is history." Imani tapped it and it barely spinned. "No, you gotta spin it harder." "Like this?" Imani spun it harder and it glowed. "Yes! Now shout, 'TIME FOR AGRICULURATION! PRECURE CULTIVATION!' " "Ok, here goes...TIME FOR AGRICULURATION! PRECURE CULTIVATION!" Cure Pepper gets up and watches in absolute amazement. "Uhh... Tesotortaaaaa... I think... you have to see THIS." "What? WHAAAAAA! IMANI MORETTI IS A PRETTY CURE?" "I'm speechless!" Mario and Guiseppe say in unison. "WHO is changing to Pretty Cure?" The other 6 Cures say. A seed comes out of Imani's windmill flower and the seed makes the sun shoot UV rays to make her body glow, and she floats. Her Cure outfit blooms into view. She descends back to the ground with her new outfit. Her hair and eyes are now indigo, and she's wearing a blue tank top embellished with gems, forming a symbol of a viola flower. Also wearing blue short pants with a light blue abstract violet flower silhouette design on the sides, and blue high heels. And finally, violet flower earrings. "Whoa." She took a look at her outfit and smiles. "Che bella!" "Che bella!" Agrumia smiles. "Quick, now come up with a name!" Imani looked at the embellished gems on her shirt that not only show a design of a Violet flower with heart-shaped leaves, the gems themselves are shaped like one them too. And also the abstract flower designs on her pants look like violet flowers too. "The flowers look like pansies, and my favorite type of flowers are violets so I am.." She catwalks, then puts her left hand on her hip, turns her waist, puts her right foot forward and puts her chin up. "The flower with heart-shaped leaves and the symbol of love! Cure Viola!" Mid-sentence, she makes the heart gesture like Cure Allium usually does, and after she finishes, she performs a butterfly twist, and pumps both of her fists. "Amazing." "Whoa." The other cures reactions said it all. Agnese's jaw dropped. "Oh whatever, so there's nine of you brats. Well that just means one more school girl to squish like a bug. Now Black Buccaneer, be the flyswatter to the Pretty Cure's Bug!" Cure Viola cuts the net open, allowing Lowri Ota to escape. She jumps high, but felt shocked on how high she jumped. She falls down and splat! She hits the ground hard. "Ouch!" "HAHAHAHA! So the new one is even pathetic!" Heavy D laughed. "Come on BB, finish her off." The BB, forms a human body inside the dress and a fist comes towards Viola. "Floral Dance!" She spun around and petal flowers formed around her, blocking the attack. She jumped up once more. "Love in Idleness attack!" She creates a petal storm by drawing a circle of flower petals and fires them at the monster. "Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" Heavy D stomps around in anger. Viola jumped towards the monster and furiously kicked it until it fell. "Way to go Viola! Way to go!" Heartsease neighs. "Thanks." Viola smiles. "Now finish this baby off." "OH YEAH, WATCH THIS!" Viola jumps up, takes out her weapon, the Viola Katana. She flips the sword around and poses like a samurai in mid-air. "Johnny Jump-up attack!" she whirls like a drill while charging at the monster with her katana outstretched. She slashes it, and the BB falls. It changes back to the dress it was before. "OH MY IMANI, THAT IS AMAZING!" Agnese ran up to her. "You really rocked it there. Thanks for helping us." Koku apprached her and give her a hug. Soon the rest of the cures did the same. "Welcome to the team." Togarashi and Alumit say. (Timeskip to 6:00 in Adler) "And now, here is the captain of the Adler fashion team, hailing all the way from Italy, but living in Japan Imani Sibilla Moretti!" Lowri Ota announced with the crowd cheering. Imani comes out in the same Italian themed dress, pants, with white heels and green earrings, and a red flower on her hair. "That's my sister." She told what she thought was a stranger, but it was actually Fiorenza Girardi, her long time friend, but recently broke their friendship. Fiorenza didn't realize Agnese was sitting near her either, and she felt shocked. "Uh.... Hey." Fior said in a nervous matter. "I hope you're not mad at me.." Agnese said in a somber state. "Well uh, I wanted to apologize from before, I heard the way BLOOM treated you and I wanted to beat that bastard Yoshio to a new post code." "Oh, BLOOM Magazine eh? That place went down the shitter when I, Hideo and Keiko left. We made a new rival magazine called CVAKI, and it's getting a lot of sales lately. But thanks." Agnese smile "I heard of CVAKI before but I didn't know you ran it, I always thought it was Keiko." "Oh, yeah, I run the company with her. And yeah, Keiko's totally a cutie and I love her." "Yep. Oh, I see, are you a lesbian or a bi-sexual like me Agnese?" "Yeah, I'm a lesbian." "Cool, I'm a bi(sexual)." "And the winner for the 2011 High School Fashion Show Contest and the 4 million yen... Der Adler!" "YES!!!!!!" Togy and the huge Adler crowd cheer in euphoria. Lowri cries tears of joy with her sister Gwen hugging her. "I can't believe it Gwendy. We won." Lowri wipes some tears away. Agnese jumps for joy and shouts "Adler wins!" (time skip 60 seconds) "Here's the trophy for Adler." Lowri and Imani hold the trophy up. "And the 4 million yen goes to Adler as well." (Th..the...the..th..the.That's all folks!) Preview: Episode 28: Taima's Secret Garden! Hemp: Hey, Taima, since you're bored, how bout you work on something? Taima: That's what I want to do, the problem is, I can't think of something. Hemp: A garden perhaps? Taima: Hey.. that just might work. My backyard needs a fix anyways. Hemp: how about something bigger? Taima: I say, my backyard will have all sorts of flowers Both: Futari wa Pretty Cure Cultivation! Hemp: Taima's Secret Garden! Both: May we cultivate your hearts! Category:Episodes